


Yours, Completely

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Dejah x Cullen [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Cullen had never seen himself as the kind of man good enough to be a woman's first. But, Dejah. Maker, save him. He may not think he's good enough but that won't stop him.





	Yours, Completely

**Author's Note:**

> Time to give Cullen some love. He was my first romance in the Dragon Age world and he'll always hold a special place in my heart.

The desk was hard against her back and her chest pressed against the unyielding metal of Cullen’s breastplate. There was little time to think of any discomfort with the commander of her armies laying over her. His lips slanted over hers like a man possessed, his hand roaming her side. Her own hand tightened in his hair, keeping him into a kiss that he had no intention of breaking. 

It had all started innocently enough. Dejah had just wanted to check in on him after a long day of meetings and training. They’d been stealing little moments when they could. A quick kiss, perhaps a game of chess, nothing more until now. Then, as quickly as a bottle smashing on the floor she found herself beneath him. 

There was nowhere else she would rather be.

His lips left hers to travel down the delicate line of her jaw, the arm holding him up and off of her lowered so that he could travel down her neck. He pulled aside the scarf she wore to lay kisses along her collar bone. “I want to see more of you.” He breathed against her skin. His voice was low, a light rumble of pleasure coming from deep in his chest. 

He backed up off of the desk to stand at the side, grabbing her hands and pulling her up into a sitting position. He stood between her knees and started with her hair. He struggled with the pins that held up the braids in an elaborate bun. He let out a huff of breath in frustration and gave her a look, pleading for help. 

Dejah smiled and took his hand from her hair, bringing it to her lips. She kissed lightly on his calloused palm before releasing his hand. He smiled lightly at her, his amber eyes drinking her in. She reached back to pull pins, freeing the braids and finally untwisting her hair completely. The raven black locks flooded down her back, tight waves left from the braids. His fingers brushed her cheek, along the delicate branches of her vallaslin, then back through her hair, drawing a handful over her shoulder.

Cullen leaned forward and with closed eyes brought her hair to his face, breathing in her scent. “You smell like arbor blessing and pine. Like a flowering forest.” He murmured, his eyes opening and locking on hers. They were a deep blue, like the darkest part of the seas. He could get lost in them. Planned on it in fact. 

“All that time outside.” She laughed, drawing off her scarf and throwing it aside. She started to work on the clasps of her shirt, starting at the top. Without missing a moment Cullen started on the bottom, working up until their hands touched. 

“Let me.” He insisted, working out the last couple of clasps. She nodded, the slightest flush tinting her cheeks. His fingers gently parted the fabric. Fingertips rested on her skin and followed her collar bones to her shoulders where he slipped the fabric down her arms. She shrugged out of it and he tossed that aside as well. 

“May I?” He was watching his hands. One finger hooked over the top of her breast band and ran along the length, teasing her skin. With her nod of consent he slipped his hands around her back to undo the laces of the band. Once they were free he pulled the cloth away. She rested her hands behind her and leaned back slightly. 

“Surely Andraste herself is not as beautiful as you are.” He breathed, his eyes moving up to hers. 

“Blasphemer.” She chuckled and rested her hands on his breastplate. She expected it to be cold but found that it was warmed by his body. Perhaps some of her own body heat had contributed as well. “Your turn.” 

She ran her fingers through the fur around his neck and wondered what it would feel like against her bare skin. She pushed the mantle off his shoulders and began to work the straps of his armor. In a matter of minutes his was before her in a tunic and leather pants. 

“May I?” She asked with a smile, returning his words. She was teasing the hem of the tunic he wore with her fingertips. He nodded and she slowly pulled it up. Her eyes left his face to watch his skin as it was exposed. The hard muscles over his stomach, the angled planes of his chest. He raised his arms and she slid the garment off, letting it drop to the floor with everything else. Her hands moved around his waist and pulled him closer so that she could lay a kiss on his chest. His skin was warm and he smelled vaguely of leather and metal. 

Dejah’s lips roamed his chest, kissing and teasing with her teeth. The first little love bite brought a hiss of breath from him. His fingers ran through her hair then down her back. Slipping under her pants he cupped her ass and hauled her against him, nearly pulling her off the desk. She could feel the bulge in his pants against her core, hot and needy. Creators, just like she was.

He pushed her hair behind her ear and rested his lips against it. “I want to taste you.” His voice was breathy and low. The timber of it made her shiver and close her eyes. She could only nod, not trusting herself to speak. 

He pulled her off the desk and pushed her pants and smalls down over her legs. She shimmied her hips to help and stepped out of the garments when they pooled to the floor. She stood bare before him then, her pale skin warmed by the candlelight. His eyes roamed her from head to toe and back up again. Meeting her eyes, he pushed her shoulders gently back so that she sat in his desk once more. 

“Lay back for me.” It was a command, but gentle. She lowered herself back onto her elbows, then her back, her hair haloing around her head. Kneeling before her, he moved her legs over his shoulders. “You’re so wet.” He murmured against her skin, kissing the inside of her thigh. His fingers parted her glistening lips so that his tongue could flick against her sensitive clit. 

Gasping, her back arched slightly. She gripped the edge of the desk to ground herself. His breath was warm against her skin, the stubble of his jaw rough. He licked from her entrance back up to her clit. A shiver slid down her back as his tongue slid up her cunt. 

“Cullen!” She keened, one hand moving to his hair. He chuckled against her and began to suckle her clit, lightly at first, feeling out her tolerance. He would find her limit and tease her boundaries. She shifted on the desk, squirming under his ministrations. He continued to tease her clit with his tongue, lips and teeth until she was gasping and panting. 

Dejah could feel his fingers teasing her entrance, covered in her slick. She was close to unraveling and the teasing was driving her insane. Her hand tightened in his hair, a silent plea for more. 

Slowly, he slid two fingers into her tight heat. Dejah gasped and he froze. He could feel how incredibly tight she was, but there was something else as well. His mouth left her and he looked up at her in surprise. 

“Maker’s breath. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked “You’ve never lain with a man?” 

She licked her lips nervously but the sight was enough to make his cock twitch. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” She swallowed and met his eyes. “Please, Cullen. I don’t want to stop. I want you.” There was a nervousness in her voice but there was also determination.

“I don’t intend to stop.” He promised her. “But it does change things.” Carefully, he slid one finger back into her, curling up slightly. “You deserve better than a desk.” His tongue flicked her clit again, making her gasp. “But first I’m going to make you cum for me.” He said with wicked promise. So unlike her blushing suitor.

Returning to the task at hand, he sucked hard on her clit, sliding his finger into her slick heat over and over. She groaned his name, her hand returning to his hair. “Cullen, I think I’m close.” She moaned, her thighs clenching his head. He redoubled his efforts, sucking on her clit as he teased it with his tongue. When he hummed against her, she came undone. 

She cried out his name, her back arching off the desk. One hand squeezed her breast while the other grasped his hair, keeping him against her. Her entire body shook and she let out a long moan. Cullen eased back, letting her come down off her high.

He gently removed her legs from his shoulders, sliding a hand up her stomach, covering the hand over her breast with his own. “Are you sure you want me as your first?” He asked gently, pulling her up and against him, standing between her knees again. 

She nodded, running her finger down the scar over his lip. “I’m sure about very little in my life right now. But I’m very sure about you. This is what I want, Cullen.” She assured him, hesitantly looking up at him. “I know I don’t have any experience, but-”

Cullen cut her off with a kiss, deep and passionate. “Sweetling, you are everything I never knew I wanted. Never even thought that I could have.” He rested his forehead against hers, looking into her dark blue eyes. “I just don’t want a dalish mage to regret sleeping with an ex-Templar. We are from completely different worlds.”

She smiled and relaxed slightly at his words. He wouldn’t turn her away. “And yet we’ve been brought together. And what you said earlier, about not wanting to move on,” She kissed him, her hand cupping the back of his neck. “I don’t want to move on from you either. I can’t do this without you.” 

“You won’t.” He vowed. “And now I’ll make you mine if that’s what you wish.” He took her hand from his neck and kissed her knuckles. “My loft isn’t anything glorious, nothing worthy of you, but it’s better than a desk in a cold office for your first time.” 

“I’m sure it’s wonderful.” She smiled and he was drawn in by it. Her eyes sparkled and her lips, rosy from his kisses, turned up slightly at the corners. 

He backed up a few paces to allow her to stand in front of him. She hopped off the desk and pressed herself against his body. Her fingers slid down his side and stopped at the band of his pants. “These will have to go.” 

She teased the V of muscle that descended into his pants drawing a groan from him. “Upstairs.” He insisted with a chuckle. His hand slid to the small of her back and he led her to the ladder. 

“Oh!” She stopped and spun around, bending down to pick up his mantle. She pulled it over her shoulders and rubbed her cheek against the soft fur. She smiled up at his bewildered look and with another quick kiss she mounted the rungs and made her way up. He followed after, unable to resist looking up and watching her hips sway as she climbed. Her cunt glistened between her thighs and he caught glimpses as she ascended. 

She was facing him and waiting when he stepped onto the loft floor. Immediately he enveloped her in his arms, bending his head to capture her lips. It was a passionate kiss. She could feel his need, carefully held in check. Someday she would test that control.

“You look far better in that than I do.” He breathed against her lips. He pulled away to take a good look at her. Her breasts were hidden by the mantle, but just barely. It fell down to her knees, the delicate curves of calves highlighted by the moonlight. 

He unlaced his pants, sliding them down his legs and stepping out. With a predatory grin he stalked towards her. She smiled and backed up, matching his pace, until her legs hit the side of his bed. She could see now why he was called the Lion of Fereldan. His golden honey colored eyes fairly glowed, fixed on the one thing he wanted. The one thing he was dead set on having.

“I can’t get enough of you.” He admitted, cupping her breasts and kneading softly. Her hands covered his, urging his movements, showing him what she enjoyed. He teased a rosy nipple between his fingers, watched as she bit her lower lip, looking up at him through her lashes. 

“Could I...explore a little bit?” She asked hesitantly, teasing her fingers along his stomach. 

He didn’t know how much of her ‘exploring’ he would be able to handle, but he nodded anyway. “Of course. I offer you everything that I am.” He said reverently, sliding his fingers down her cheek. 

Dejah lowered herself to the bed and licked her lips to wet them. She glanced up when his cock twitched and found him watching her. The look on his face was reassuring patience and love. 

She reached out to grasp his cock, slowly sliding her hand up and down it’s length. “You’re...rather large.” She voiced her worry aloud, stroking and exploring his cock with her hand. She swirled her thumb over the tip and was surprised to find a bead of fluid there. 

He chuckled, slowly pumping into her hand, unable to help himself. “Larger than some perhaps.” He admitted. “Are you changing your mind?” Even as he asked her he sent a prayer to the Maker. 

“No!” She said quickly, squeezing him gently. She looked up to watch his reaction as she teased his balls with her other hand. She explored them as well, rolling them in her fingers and squeezing gently. 

He threw his head back with a groan. He gently grasped her wrist, stopping her movements. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked softly, releasing him. 

“Maker, no.” He said quickly. He gently pushed against her shoulders until she was laying back on his bed. He crawled onto the bed over her. “I won’t last if you keep doing that.” He explained, gently thrusting his knee between her legs to part them for him. He settled between them, pushing his mantle aside to kiss her breast and suckle at her nipple. 

“Are you ready?” He asked softly against her neck, leaving kisses and little love bites. “I hate the idea, but I might hurt you.” He reached between them to slide his fingers between her folds, ensuring that she was still wet for him. 

“That’s okay. I’m ready.” She slid her hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles move under her fingertips. “I want you.” She gasped out as his fingers found her clit. She was still sensitive from her earlier climax and she moved her hips against his hand. 

He brought his fingers to his lips and licked the slick off slowly. He kissed her then, letting her taste herself on his lips. She could feel his heavy length against her core. His fingers left her and guided the head of his cock to tease her clit. Finally, searching her face, he pressed against her entrance. 

One hand moved to her thigh, running down the side of her leg to hook under her knee. He opened her legs for him more as he slowly started to ease into her until he felt resistance. She let out a long breath and closed her eyes, her body tense. 

“Dejah. Open your eyes. Look at me.” He ordered. She opened her eyes again, meeting his. “You’re mine.” He said as he slid into her completely, pushing past the resistance to seat himself fully inside of her. 

She gasped and her back arched, pressing her breasts against his chest. He ran the back of his fingers up her cheek, then slid his fingers through her hair. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmured lovingly. “Breathe with me.” 

She did and found the pain quickly dissolved into discomfort. Cullen kept tight rein on his control. It was proving more and more difficult. She was so tight and hot around him. He’d wanted her for so long and she was finally his. Actually his. No one could take this night away from them. He kept her gaze as she began to relax around him. Continuing to stroke her face and her hair, he kept as still as he could. 

When she tested her discomfort by shifting her hips he groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder, nuzzling softly. “Tell me when you’re ready.” He whispered against her skin.

“I am.” She returned immediately, shifting her hips again. Her hands traveled his back, blunt nails scraping gently. 

“Are you sure? I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” He warned, running kisses up her neck. 

She laughed softly. “You would if I asked. I have no doubt of that. I trust you completely.” 

He let out a ragged breath at her words. Slowly, he pulled out of her. He raised his head to watch her face for any sign of pain. Her brows furrowed slightly but she didn’t ask him to stop. He drew back until just the head of his cock was enveloped inside of her then slowly pushed back in. 

“Mmmnnn.” She bit her lip and moaned, rocking her hips up to meet his stroke. That was enough for him. He set a slow pace, enjoying the tightness of her hot cunt. She could feel every inch of him with each stroke. The way his head pushed in and the girth of his cock stretched her. When he was hilted he hit a spot deep inside of her that sent a shock through her body, making her toes curl. 

“Cullen.” She moaned his name, fingers dragging across his back. “I love you.” 

His hips stuttered and stopped. Her eyes flew open to meet his. He could see from the look in her eyes that the words surprised her just as much as him. He let out a shaky breath and rolled his hips, sheathing himself inside of her. He lowered himself until his nose brushed against hers. 

He could see the doubt in her eyes. The fear that she had said the wrong thing. That he would reject her. It pained him to see that look. He began to move again, slowly at first then picking up the pace. She moaned and slid one leg around his hips. 

“Say it again.” He asked, brushing a light kiss against her lips. 

Her expression relaxed and she smiled slightly. One hand slid through his hair, fisting at the back of his head. “I love you.” She said again. This time he groaned, pushing deeply into her, burying his face against her neck. He reacted to the words like a starved man being presented with a feast. They warmed his very soul and set his heart racing faster than it already was. 

One hand slid between them and his calloused fingers began to tease her clit. She let out a surprised gasp, rocking her hips against him. Her hand tightened in his hair and dragged his head up for a kiss. She poured all of the emotions she was feeling into it. He could feel her trust and love. 

The way she responded to him drove him crazy. The way her lithe form squirmed beneath him, hips meeting his. Her leg was hooked around him, dragging him against her. Her moans and gasps. He could feel her tight nipples against his chest. She held nothing back from him. 

“I’m going to come again.” She moaned and released his hair. He raised his head and she pressed her forehead to his and closing her eyes. He picked up the pace, pushing her hips against the bed with each thrust. His fingers continued to tease her clit. 

He could feel that she was reaching her peak again. Her gasps grew louder and her breath came faster. “Come for me again.” He urged, watching her face. “Say it again and I’ll come with you.” He promised, holding back his pleasure. Waiting for her. 

“Cullen!” She keened, her back arching. “I love you!” She cried as she came around him. His control snapped. One hard stroke. Two. Three and he was spilling inside of her. He could feel her contracting around him, milking his cock with her tight cunt. 

It was a long few minutes before either of them moved. He could feel her rapid breath against his chest as he held her. Her arms were wrapped around him as if she were afraid he would leave her. Finally, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. 

“I love you too.” He said, once her gaze had met his. He had to be looking into those beautiful blue eyes when he said the words. She had to see that he meant them. 

Her smile widened and she let out a ragged breath. “You do?” She asked, wonder in her voice. 

He nodded. Sliding out of her, he rolled onto his side and pulled her up against him. “For a long time.” He admitted. “But it never seemed the right time to tell you.” His fingers idly traced up the top of her ear, rough fingers tickling the tip. “I’m sorry it took so long.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She responded, then clarified; “That I was a virgin. I was afraid you would turn me away.” 

“Turn away the chance to make the woman I love mine completely?” He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “I have to admit that more than a small amount of pride comes with knowing that you’ve been with me alone. I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.” 

She laughed and leaned onto her elbow to look down at him. His hand fell to the small of her back, brushing along her soft skin gently. “I think I actually saw stars at the end.” She told him, looking down at her hand as her fingers splayed against the hard muscles of his chest. “And not just through the hole in your roof.” Her gaze snapped to his in a questioning look. “By the way, why do you have a hole in your roof? There are plenty of places to sleep in the keep, you don’t have to stay in a disrepaired tower.” 

“At first it was for convenience.” He shrugged. “Then I found I rather liked it. Seeing the night sky when I woke from my nightmares. It’s an immediate reminder that I’m not trapped somewhere against my will.” 

Her heart ached for him. She leaned herself over his body to kiss him. Softly. Lovingly. “I rather like it too.” She admitted. “Seeing the stars remind me of home.” 

“Would you like to go back, when all of this is done?” His fingers continued to tease her back, sliding up and down lazily. 

“I don’t know.” She admitted after a few moments of silence. She smiled down at him, cupping his cheek with her hand. “But I do know that I want to be wherever you are. I love you.” She said again. 

“I love you too, Dejah. I’ll follow you anywhere.” _Even death. _The words were unspoken but they were there. She knew they were because she had thought them too.__

They lay in silence for a long while. She curled up against his side, resting her head against his chest where she could listen to the beat of his heart. The fur of his mantle, still around her, was soft against her neck, tickling in places when she shifted against him. 

__“Do you think anyone will notice if I stay here tonight? I know you don’t like people knowing we’re together.”_ _

__He chuckled and squeezed her gently. “Sweetling, I don’t want people _talking _about us. I certainly want them to know that you’re mine. I’m sure they do now.”___ _

____“Was I that loud?” She asked, mortified._ _ _ _

____“I loved every sound you made. You didn’t hide your pleasure. Do you know how amazingly erotic that is?”_ _ _ _

____He couldn’t see the blush the bloomed on her cheeks._ _ _ _

____“Well maybe we should do this again sometime. Soon. You know...to make sure they know.”_ _ _ _

____“As often as you want. I am yours. Completely.” He promised, laughing. She wasn’t sure she had ever heard him laugh before. Not like that. So freely and honestly. It was a beautiful sound. One she hoped to hear many more times in the future._ _ _ _

____She didn’t want to think about the future now though. She wanted to live in this moment forever. Tomorrow would come soon enough and tear them apart. But for now, listening to the beat of his heart, feeling his warmth against her, she could truly believe they were meant to be._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my smut. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear from you!
> 
> If you have any prompts for these two that you'd like to see, leave them in the comments!


End file.
